1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing digital images, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for adjusting focus using the modulation transfer function (MTF) characteristics of a lens in a digital image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to a focus adjustment method in which the position of a focus lens is controlled so that high frequency components of an image are maximized, it is not easy to achieve a focused image because, in general, a peak value of a curve of MTF characteristics and a peak value of an AF curve do not overlap. This lack of overlap makes it difficult to obtain an image with a properly adjusted focus. Such a phenomenon is even more problematic in lens-reflex digital image processing apparatuses.